The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection element and an ESD protection device for use in an electrical circuit.
It is desirable to provide ESD protection elements for advanced process technologies such as, for example, FD-SOI technologies or FinFET or MuGFET technologies. Such ESD protection elements can help reduce or eliminate damage to electrical circuits due to buildup of static electricity or due to other sudden discharge. Abnormal voltages are safely discharged to ground or another reference level, preserving the functionality of the electrical circuits.